48: The Lilo Adventure of The Care Bears Movie
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance go to the carnival, where they run into Alistair Loveless III again and this time he's using an old book from Darkrai to make everyone in Chicago fall into his spell.(An Experiment has been activated)
1. Circus trouble

The Celestian Alliance have gone to Chichago to see Foster's Home. Lilo said, "It's good to be back in Chicago." "You got it right Lilo." "Oh great, Chicago. Where can we get some pizza?" "Iago, we're here to visit." "Master Gary" "Ooh, the carnival is in town." As they were going around the carnival, they saw a pink bear with a rainbow on her tummy. She introduced herself as, "Cheer Bear". The kids don't remember seeing a, "Cheer Bear" being on the Circus guide. Then they saw her tummy glowing. There she used her magic to cheer up a kid who dropped his ice cream. There the kid felt better. Once there, the kids learn she's a magical bear. Gary said, "Here's what we're gonna do, David, Kristen, Betty Ann, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sparky, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Tucker will go to Care A Lot. Kiki, Frank, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Lilo, Angel, Stitch, Tweety, Iago and I will stay on Earth to make sure everything is okay."

As they got to Care-A-Lot, there they met the ruler of Care-A-Lot, "Trueheart Bear" and her good friend, "Grams Bear". Thousands of years ago, Trueheart and Grams were voyage on The Equestrian sea when Darkrais cruelty caused the waves to go rapidly. There The Caring Star came and saved them. He said that Trueheart and Grams were both loyal to each other, there The Care Bears were founded. "Boring!" said Tucker "Come on Tucker, I thought it was cute." said Sweetie Belle. Then Baby Hugs and Tugs came and rode on Apple Bloom. There, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, the baby bears, and Tucker go off to have fun.

Back in Chicago, they team found The Amazing Allistair's magic show and decided to check it out. Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack stayed outside to make no one goes crazy. Inside the show, they saw a purple experiment inside. Lilo said, "Experiment 601 a.k.a Kixx." Then Allistair Loveless came on stage. He said, "I, The Amazing Allistair will do a magic act." Darkrai told him, "Allistair, read a spell." He try to pull flowers from his sleeve, but flowers went onto him. Everyone laughed at Allistar. They used telepathy to communicate to their respective ponies. Gary told Twilight in thought that they can't go into the tent, because the kids will go crazy seeing them.

Allistair read a spell, "Pain and mean, good dreams fall. Everyone Yell, punch and be rude to all." The spell made everyone hate each other. He noticed Frank, Gary and Kiki unaffected to the spell. "Impossible," Allistair said, "you 3 are unaffected." He noticed The Harmony Rings and The Amulet of Harmony. At first he thought they weren't real. The Celestian Alliance and Kixx made an escape. Allistar vow to get The Elements of Harmony.


	2. Forest of Feelings

Meanwhile, the other members of The Celestian Alliance were playing around in Care a Lot when Betty Ann stopped. "Betty Ann!" Gary thought in telepathy.

"Gary!" Betty Ann thought in Telepathy.

"We can use Telepathy to communicate without anyone noticing."

"It's Alistair Loveless." Gary thought in telepathy "He's back and is learning some magic up his sleeves."

David and Kristen felt the same way. Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders got confused.

"Apparently The Elements of Harmony can give us telepathy." Betty Ann suggested.

"This sounds a lot like Charles Xavier of The X-Men," Tucker remembered.

"We have to get back to Earth!" David exclaimed.

"I'll come with you." Cheer said.

Care meter was going down. They had to get to Earth to fix the mess.

As Grumpy was about to use the Rainbow Rescue Beam to sent everyone, the portal malfunctioned. They weren't sure on their location and needed a way to find them. "We can always use the Cloud Clipper." Love A Lot Bear said.

"Maybe a few of us can stay here and fix the machine." Friend Bear suggested

"Good-Luck, Grams, Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Hugs, Tugs and I will stay," Grumpy said.

There everyone else got onto the Cloud Clipper and sailed off.

Meanwhile, David, Kristen, Betty Ann, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Cheer landed in another land with a lot of gardening. A lion came up and helped each and every one of them. He introduced himself as Braveheart Lion, the leader of The Forest of Feelings. Suddenly a monkey came in and tossed fruit at them. He was Playfulheart Monkey.

Braveheart explained that they've heard legends of Care A Lot nor Earth. Betty Ann explained that Earth is amazing with school, campfire stories, and great pizza and Cheer explained that Care A Lot is filled with clouds and numerous rainbows.

Suddenly a lamb came up and was very shy. Braveheart told them that she's Gentleheart Lamb, the sweetest and the most gentle of them all. Fluttershy and David felt bonded with her and started to have conversations.

As they were talking, Darkrai took control of a tree behind them and grabbed the kids. They tried to fight the controlled tree off, but it was no use. Then a Dog came in and barked at the tree. He bit the tree and freed the helpless victims. Braveheart introduced.

Back to the ship, the Care Bears were looking for their friends when Secret Bear fell off the boat. Luckily a pink elephant and a purple penguin rescued her. They were introduced as Lotsaheart Elephant and Cozyheart Penguin. Then they took a wrong turn into a tunnel. Luckily a rabbit and a raccoon got on board and showed them the way out. Lostaheart recognized them as Swiftheart Rabbit and Bright Heart Raccoon.

Back on the beaches, Kristen, David, and Betty Ann were feeling the sand in their feet and looking at the view when they saw Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom rocking out. They were annoying the inhabits of The Forest of Feelings. So Cheer, Kristen, Betty Ann and David got brave. "Kindness!" David shouted.

"Generosity!" Kristen shouted.

"Laughter" Betty Ann shouted.

They tried to do it, but they were too strong. Then the Cloud Clipper showed up and fought them off. There Darkrai showed up and teleported off to the circus. Everyone else was excited to see each other. Out of nowhere, a yellow pig and a blue-green cat came with a purple horse. Trueheart Bear recognized him as her long-lost husband, "Nobleheart Horse" there they called a truce and decided to go to Earth to find the others and defeat Darkrai and Alistair.


	3. Fighting off Allistar

They arrived at the circus where it's a total mess. Litter was on the ground, the rides were damaged and it was empty. The met the other members of The Celestian Alliance by the balloon dart toss.

"Hey look, Lumberjack Candy Company." Pinkie Pie shouted as she saw a candy bar on the ground, "They're famous with their Chocolate Logs and Coconut Logs."

She started to eat it, but everyone shushed her so they won't get caught. Then they hid by the organ. Alistair Loveless was looking around for trespassers when Playful Heart accidentally activated the organ.

He turned his head and woodshed the organ away, catching the intruders. Twilight saw a glimpse of the book and was horrified, "That's the "The raikard." a spell book where he has his spells are held by Darkrai." Twilight whispered.

"And is Raikard, "Darkrai" backward." Stitch asked in a whisper.

"It is," Twilight whispered.

"Hatred and anger, darkness and screams, make everyone in the world fiends." Alistair read as everyone in Chicago started hating each other, except for The Care Bears, The Celestian Alliance, and the Celestian Birds. He saw that they saw the power to care. The wielders of The Elements of Harmony stepped up. "Honesty!" Kiki shouted.

"Kindness!" David shouted.

"Laughter!" Betty Ann shouted.

"Generosity!" Kristen shouted.

"Loyalty!" Frank shouted.

"Magic!" Gary shouted.

"Harmony!" they all shouted.

There they fought of Alistair, but he was too strong.

The inhabits in The Forest and Feelings showed their feelings and The Care Bears thought that that

Meanwhile, Grumpy, Grams, Hugs, Tugs, Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders fixed up the Rainbow Rescue Beam and teleported to the circus. Everyone joined in and did a Care Bear Stare, destroying The Raikard. Then everything turned back to normal. The police showed up with The Great Fettucini, the ring master. He told the police about him trespassing and his robbery, "Sir Alistair Loveless III, Your under arrest for trespassing and for stealing circus money." Sheriff Stone said as he handcuffed the angry Alistair.

The Celestian Alliance hoped that he would learn not to trick people. As the police left, Cresselia showed up and congratulated them for their bravery. She also explained that she found some of the experiments while they were vacationing and brought them to NYC at RBTV to work in. Kixx got onto her and they took off to NYC.

The Care Bears decided to let the inhabits of The Forest of Feelings be called the Care Bear Cousins and allowed The Celestian Alliance to visit them any time they like.

Later on, people were enjoying the circus and were having a good time. The Great Fettucini got horrified that his assistant, "Nicholas" has broken his arm and won't have time to hire a new assistant. Gary decided to help him out.

During the show, they made really good magic while Twilight did some special effects backstage. Everyone enjoyed it and a rainbow showed up with the care bears on it. Gary smiled at the rainbow as he adjusts his glasses.

The End.


End file.
